RWBY: Days of Future Past
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Inspired by the hit X-Men storyline. The future is bleak, the machines have awoken and now have the world in their claws. But what was once lost will be reunited when the most unlikely of heroes back both forwards and backwars
1. future 1

Explosions sounded as the two teams of teenagers ran to cover dodging the explosion. One of them looked back seeing a black and red mass sat laying on the ground. She turned wide eye before she tried to run forward to get to the mass only for her friend to stop

"RUBY!" the girl Yang shouted as she fought her friend to try and get to Ruby "LET ME GO BLAKE I HAVE TO GET TO HER!"

"NO you can't!" Blake said restraining Yang "She's gone" Blake said

"That's BULLSHIT! She's still alive and I can sense her aura" Yang said

"Even if she is your emotional state is not the right one to go and get her" Weiss said ducking an explosion

"I'll go and get her" Pyrrha said "Ren cover me!"

"Got it" Ren said using his weapons Storm Flower to cover Pyrrha as she dodged the explosions to get over to a heavily injured Ruby

"Ruby, are you okay?" the Amazon asked checking Ruby

"Pyrrha, I feel cold" Ruby whimpered before being picked up by her friend gently

"I'll get you back to Beacon's infirmary" Pyrrha said running with Ruby in her arms

"She's got her!" Ren said moving out of his position to cover her "Now RUN!" he shouted as a beam of red energy nearly hit them.

"I suggest Double time!" Blake ordered as the teams picked up their speed

"Pyrrha won't make it!" Yang said

"There's two transporter on the cliff face to get up there" Weiss said as they reached the cliff.

"Go!" Jaune said deflecting a second beam while Ren and Nora opened fire as they ascending.

"Hang on Ruby" Pyrrha said as the door on the second elevation pod.

"Pyrrha" Ruby whispered as Pyrrha had Ruby's head in her lap

"What is it?" the second in command of Team JNPR asked softly as she stroked Ruby's hair

"Say goodbye to Yang for me" Ruby said

"Don't say that, we're going to get you better" Pyrrha said looking at the position on the screen "Just hold on" she added before noting silence. Pyrrha looked down to see a peaceful looking Ruby, one would assume that she was asleep. Pyrrha was just in disbelief before holding Ruby to her chest crying at what she just witnessed

"Hold on Ruby, just hold on" she said as the door opened revealing a medical team and Goodwitch.

"Ms Nikos, what happened?" Goodwitch asked as Ruby was placed on the stretcher to be taken to the Infirmary

"She's...she's gone. Ruby Rose has died; mission status failure" Pyrrha said

"I'm sorry Pyrrha" Goodwitch said walking off.

"Ma'am, can I. Can I tell Yang?" Pyrrha asked as her question was answered with a nod.

Several days later most students of Beacon were in the great hall dressed in a black version of their uniform with a black cape positioned over their shoulders as a coffin was transported down the aisle. Inside the coffin was a peaceful looking Ruby surrounded by white roses while a red rose was in her hands over her chest. At the end of the aisle stood her teammates and Professor Ozpin, on this day there was no smiles, no laughter no joy. Only tears and sorrow. Yang didn't dare look up as her sister's coffin was placed on the ground in front of them, Ozpin cleared his throat before walking up to the podium behind the coffin.

"Dear students we are here to honour Ruby Scarlet Rose" he started looking out at his school's current student body. "Who died valiantly in battle defending her teammates" he said barely containing his tears.

Friends gave their speeches about how the young redhead gave them enjoyment. from her infectious laughter to her unbounding and limitless courage Ruby was well remembered and like. Finally Yang took the spotlight barely holding it together as she looked over her school and then down to see her sister's body

"I'm sorry Ruby, I failed you" was all she said before breaking down "I just wish that I could have been a better sister than what I was to her. Every time she was scared and came to me for comfort. I did but not as much as I could; she was the best thing to happen to me and now she's...she's gone and I find myself asking for a second chance to save her. One I will not get because she's gone; risking her life for mine not the other way around" Yang said as much as she could before being led off by Blake and Weiss.

Jaune and Ren looked out from the cliff where they just buried Ruby's body. It was her favourite spot where she would just come and look out over Vale and smile.

"I'm going to miss her" Jaune said sniffling

"Your right. It's not going to the same" Ren said. Suddenly an boom was heard by the two boys. Who turned to look only to see flames and smoke rising from Vale. The city was under attack. Jaune stood there petrified in shock and horror was they heard explosions and scream

"It's those things again" Ren said running off. Leaving Jaune behind just watching the destruction of the local city.

FIVE YEARS LATER

Jaune stood there on the cliff the same position where he first saw the extinction of humanity. He was a different person back then. Suddenly he looked to his left arm, an arm that was currently a silvery replica of his original one he lost during the war. This war was a major event; and it was a world changing one. Vytal was now in lockdown sealed off from the rest of Remnant, the major academies for the Hunters were now major refuges from their enemies. He was also the major commanding officer of Beacon; Yang was constantly drunk in hopes of drowning her remorse and sorrows, Blake had disappeared and Weiss was a researcher for new defences.

"I hate this war" Jaune said rubbing the area where machine met flesh. It was on a mission where a cargo plane had dropped something in the Emerald Forest close to Beacon so Team JNPR now being the elite force among the students were sent in. It ended in another failure and Jaune's arm missing. Jaune snorted Two years after they lost Ruby he lost his arm.

"Hey Jaune. the Supply group just got, only problem is that we're low on food, so if we try and feed everyone, there won't be enough" a voice said

"Okay, here's what we're going to do Ren, Give the normal amount to the children keep their strength up while give the older people a smaller portion of food" Jaune said leaving his observation point to look at his second in command since Pyrrha had become the caretaker of children. And Nora, well Nora had become a shadow of sorrow and anger just doing nothing expect staying in the one place she was hidden from the world. Ren was her husband during the five years against this new enemy, and the only one who she would communicate with.

"How's Nora any change?" Jaune asked

"NO sir, anyway there have been rumours of that lost cargo seen in the forest" Ren said looking over the valley.

"I'll go out and have a look" Jaune said pulling out his sword before walking over to a mobile armoury and pulling out a black and red weapon

"Crimson Thorn?" Ren asked looking at the modified version of Crescent Rose; it was remade into two weapons: the scythe blade became a sword called Rose Cutter while the sniper rifle became Crimson Thorn. It was decided Yang would get Rose Cutter while Jaune asked for Crimson Thorn.

"Are you sure, I can help you with the aid of my new Storm Dragons" Ren said pulling out a pair of menacing looking blasters.

"No I need you to replace Russel on lookout" Jaune said walking off while shouldering his rifle.

"Yes sir" Ren said saluting his friend

"I thought I told you to stop doing that" Jaune said walking off.

IN the Emerald Forest Jaune pulled out his rifle as he approached the spot which everyone now called the Ruby Hollow in honour of where their friend Ruby Rose died. It was a foreboding place with red and black roses growing where Ruby was struck down by their new enemy

"Hey Ruby the war for survival is going on and we're of course losing, I'm hoping you'll be able to guide me to an area where an advantage lies" Jaune said as a gust of wind came along and made several petals fly towards where Jaune was going

"Coincidence is all that is" Jaune said following the path before intercepting the cargo.

"There we are, but it look like they got to it first" Jaune said examining the crates, only finding a crystal that was a light violet colour and glowing. It felt warm in Jaune's hand

"So this is all that is left" he said before hearing a rustling behind him. He slowly turn seeing what appeared to be a Beowulf, only for it to look mechanical. This was one unit of the new enemy that threatened to annihilate humanity: The Cyber-Grimm. This particular Cyber Beowulf was the one who both killed Ruby and took Jaune's arm. In other words this was target Number One. The bastard machine that created the Hades on Remnant that life had become for Vytal.

"So I see your out here as well by yourself Bastard; it's a shame that Yang is still in the refuge's bar and not here with me because she has a gear or two to pick with you" Jaune said as he pulled out his high tech mass vibration sword which he called Edgequaker.

"Eat it!" Jaune said jumping on the beast's neck and swung his sword down slicing into the neck about half way before pulling the sword out and smirking.

"Buh-Bye!" Jaune taunted as he smashed it with his cyber arm ripping the head off. Jaune looked at the machine that had killed one of his friend

"You have been avenged Ruby, you have been avenged" Jaune said picking up the head in his cybernetic hand. Walking back he felt like the world had been brightened a bit by the bastard's defeat. In Ruby's Hollow a rosebud opened up revealing a red and yellow bicoloured flower.

"There you are!" a voice said as Jaune walked into Beacon's hall. That voice belong to Weiss who had probably changed the least with her hair now down instead of up all the time and her old huntress dress she wore before the war replace with a top and pants combo in white, black and blue styles. Topping it off was a uniform brown leather duster. Weiss waltzed up to him and stopped putting her fists on her hip

"Where have you been! I've been calling you for ten minutes!" Weiss said

"Taking care of something personal" Jaune said dumping Bastard's head on the ground.

"Is that?" Weiss asked shocked

"When you see her tell her I'm sorry I took her vengeance" Jaune said walking off to the hunter's dorms.

"I will, you know she's not going to be happy about this" Weiss said.

"Either I took him down or we waited for her to become sober enough to do it and you know that wasn't going to happen anytime soon" Jaune said "At least I saved her the head" he chuckled.

That night Jaune looked at the dust crystal he found amongst the cargo. It troubled him that it was the only thing left from a ton of dust crystals soon he found himself falling asleep. He started to enjoy his dreamless sleep he felt something

"Jaune, Jaune wake up" a voice in the distance said as Jaune was waking up to see a pair of silver eyes

"Ruby?" Jaune asked confused 'But...but she's dead isn't she?' he thought confused.


	2. past 1

"Ruby?" Jaune asked confused about what was going on

"Yep now come on we need to head over to Ozpin's office about the mission coming up in a month" Ruby said

'The mission, the one where she died, is in a month' Jaune though before looking at his hands before realising they were both flesh unlike his future arms which one of them was a cybernetic one.

'MY ARMS! How could I have both my arms and Ruby's alive unless TIME TRAVEL!' Jaune thought back to the light violet crystal 'could that have been a catalyst for time travel?' Jaune asked as Ruby helped him up before walking off, but Jaune looked back to where he was sleeping under the shade of a tree out in the courtyard trying to figure out why exactly he chose this time and not a different one. That question would have to wait to be answered right now he needed to go to the mission briefing and find out what the heck went wrong in the first place.

When Jaune and Ruby entered the headmaster's office, Jaune saw the other hunters that made p the two teams waiting for them

"Mr Arc, did you enjoy your nap?" Ozpin asked

"huh what, um yeah I did" Jaune said taking his place next to his second in command Pyrrha.

"As you know Byrne Cybernetics have made a new range of robotic hunter assistants called the Cyber-Grimm. These will be online in one month and we have the opportunity to field test these attack drones in a month, so study up on the manual app on your scroll to see how these things work and how they interact with hunters" Ozpin said before dismissing the teams.

'Byrne Cybernetics, I heard of them but they were the first one attacked in the devastation of Vale' Jaune thought looking up the company on the Info-network of his Scroll.

'Here we are; Byrne Cybernetic is a company that deals with defence, military and security projects. The main product is that of the Ronin Battle-suit that is used today to fight against large Grimm and insurgences of all kingdoms. They have decided to branch out and help Huntsmen and Huntresses with the creation of our exciting upcoming Cybernetic Grimm hunters, robotic versions of those they hunt to help them deal with their organic counterparts. C.E.O . Arkham Byrne was a former tech supporter for the Schnee Dust Company leaving to start his own company to help defend the world from evil' Jaune read

"Okay so where are the foundries for the Cyber-Grimm?" Jaune asked looking at the locations.

'The closest one is in Vale's industrial section' he thought looking at the map. 'maybe I have to have a chat with them' he though heading to the sky dock.

Once Jaune got to the Vale foundries he looked around the massive warehouse where the machines were being made, this one made the Beowolf model,

'SO this is where bastard came from, not if I can help it' Jaune thought before entering.

"Hey you there boy!" a voice called out; making Jaune jump

"Yes?" Jaune asked hesitant about who called to him

"What are you doing here boy?" an important man asked.  
"I'm Juane Arc, one of the volunteers for the mission next month" Jaune said

"Ah, come to inspect the Cyber-Grimm?" the man said "Oh where are my manners, I'm Arkham Byrne" Arkham said smiling at him before walking off with Jaune following

"So here we are the Cyber-Grimm Beowolf Class produced on your front door step. We've been studying Grimm to make sure ours are accurate, but controllable through the use of highly advanced technology. With this new technology we are able to analyse a situation from anywhere and decide our to act. However in three months we expect to allow them to go fully independent through the use of artificial intelligence" Arkham said smiling

'And that's what worries me somehow the Cyber-Grimm gains that AI and decides that humanity and faunus-kind will be better targets than the Grimm, which somehow are wiped out in a single week while tearing apart Vale' Jaune thought. "Is there any chance of their programming could re-write itself to hunt humans?"

"Impossible the programming we gave them is linked into a server which updates the software and repairs any damaged coding" Arkham said smiling

'I'm not sure how but they overridden that server and created their own coding' Jaune analysed the situation.

"So there is not a single thing to worry about my dear boy" Arkham smiled as the owner of Bynre Cybernetics escorted him out

"Oh and say hello to Victor for me" Arkham said

"Victor?" Jaune asked

"Your headmaster Victor Ozpin" Arkham smiled as he walked off.

"So they have safeguards against harming humanity, but why then did they?" Jaune asked on the airship back to Beacon "Not to mention how am I suppose to stop Ruby's death at their hands?" he pondered wondering how exactly they did it, an outside source maybe, that's when he remembered the rumours of a talented hacker somewhere in Vale and that was what Jaune feared was that someone had the hacker reprogram the Cyber-Grimm to attack humanity.

"I better ask Ozpin about the hacker" he said getting off the plane

"A hacker, I knew of one, but he's gone now" Ozpin said

"Where did he go?" Jaune asked

"He died, three days before you finished your initiation" Ozpin said

"You're kidding" Jaune slapped his head

"I wish I wasn't, but his work really did help us in the long run. He was our security manager and last I heard he had a job with Byrne Cybernetics as a programmer" Ozpin explained

'A programmer for Byrne Cybernetics; so the Cyber-Grimm program must have been in the works for a while now'

"Hey Professor how long has Byrne Cybernetics been working on the Cyber Grimm?" Jaune asked.

"The Mark I prototype was completed five years ago" Ozpin answers "Why"

"I'm just doing my research on them" Jaune said leaving

'Now that Mr Arc has left I can look over this weird anomaly that has formed' Ozpin said looking at his scroll "Time Dust has been used at my school"

"Good response Miss Rose, now while we have been studying basic types of dust, there is one type of dust that has been claimed to be forbidden for use by everyone expect a few, can anyone tell me about this dust?" the teach asked making Weiss raised her hand. "Ah yes Miss Schnee?"

"Time Dust" Weiss answered

"yes, now can you tell the class about its properties?" the teacher asked

"Through an unknown chemical reaction in certain dust type, usually exposure to time related semblance. It enables a person to travel through time on their personal timeline, however even then there are set boundaries" Weiss said

"Which are?" the teacher asked

"the points of travel have been limited to five years after you were born to five years before you die, giving around eighty years to travel between, plus you have to be asleep for the time travel to work, but even then you will travel back to where you started from once you fall asleep where to travelled to" Weiss said

"Why is this stuff forbidden?" Jaune asked feeling nervous.

"Because it could be used to change a person's natural fate, a poor person could travel back with knowledge of the future and alter it so they could come out on top, a person who made a mistake could correct it" Wiess said

"Could a person somehow stop a war?" Jaune asked

"Possible but highly unlikely, why?" Weiss responded as the bell rang

"Study your textbooks people" the teacher said

'Shit! I have to stay awake!' Jaune panicked 'I haven't done enough to stop the war opf Vale!' he thought not hearing his name being shouted out by his girlfriend

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked worried

"I'm fine" Jaune lied

"Why the questions about Time Dust in class today?" Weiss asked appearing out of nowhere

"Just curious" Jaune said

"Jaune, please level with us, do you have any time dust on your person at the moment" Weiss said

"No, why what would happen if I did have any on me?" Jaune asked unsure

"You would be expelled from Beacon, and blacklisted making it so you are unable to be a Huntsman ever again" Weiss said

"And then if you use it a second time you will be arrested, with the crime of using banned substances" Pyrrha asked

"So I ask you again, as you friend do you have any time dust?" Weiss asked

"Jaune, please if you do have any hand it to Weiss and you will not be punished" Pyrrha begged

"I don't have any" Jaune said angrily which translated into his mind 'I'm not handing over my future just yet'

"I believe him Weiss" Pyrrha said

"So do I, but if I find out you lied, well then let's just say that they police won't be able to find you" Weiss growled out "Understood?"

"Crystal" Jaune said

"Good, look Jaune I know that I appear toi hatre you, but I see you as a good friend" Weiss said walking off.

'As do I, that is why I've selected you as my advisor' Jaune said

That night Jaune looked absolutely tire. He sighed looking over at his bed.

"I guess it can't be helped" he said grabbing the crystal and going to bed. This dream instead of dreamless sleep he was stars of a teal colour falling vertically to the ground, fading in colour from teal to red. Next thing he knew the buzzing of his alarm clock went off.

"Oh man that is going to get old soon" Jaune said reawakening in the future and in the middle of the Grimm war.

"Morning honey" he heard someone say as he felt soft skin drape over his arms.

"Morning" Jaune said kissing his wife Pyrrha asked. "Did you sleep well?"

* * *

**A/N okay now this is just a note to tell you that through out this story there will be Easter eggs, not relating to the X-Men but other things as well/. At the end of the series I'll do a list detailing where and what they were, just in case you miss some **

**So review and what not, but until next time catch you on the flipside**


	3. Future 2

'Back to this hellhole' Jaune thought going through an old corridor of Beacon as he went to the command centre to check on any new developments

"Commander!" a voice shouted out

"Ms Schnee, what do you have for me?" Jaune asked

"Check this out, I examined the remains of that Cyber-Beowolf you brought in and I must say it is incredible" Weiss said shocked

"What is it?" Jaune asked looking nervous

"It's controlled by a wireless network, all originating from a single point, it transfers orders, data, information everything they use to attack us is flowing through a single network" Weiss explained excited

"Where is this network located?" Jaune asked becoming a commander again

"I don't know, it could be anywhere on Vytal, remember it's a big place, from Vale to Atlas it could be anywhere" Weiss said

"How's your folks going?" Jaune asked knowing Weiss parents lived in the Atlas region of Vytal.

"Good, I hope last time I heard from them they were moving to the northern kingdom, they tried to get me to come but by then we were already fighting for our lives, I miss them. I miss my family" Weiss said tearing up.

"I know" Jaune said comforting his advisor.

In Beacon's medical centre stood Nora Valkyrie, just staring off into the distance through an observational window. She had been like this for months now, barely speaking, moving or smiling. The only times she moved was health reasons such as food, showering, toilet and sleep. Most of the day she was there like a statue holding onto a golden chain around her neck just staring blankly. Her husband arrived to see her doing her usual activity; he knew what it was and how devastating it was to see the once energetic and bubbly Nora Valkyrie become this stoic and distant Nora.

"Nora, come on it isn't healthy for you to be here all day" Ren said holding his wife

"Easy for you to say, you have a position" Nora said blankly

"So do you, it's not here just looking at that room through this window"  
"NO you're right, I shouldn't be watching her, I should be holding her, talking to her PLAYING WITH HER! But I can't because of that damn Bastard. I've had enough Ren, I want to be able to hear her laughing, crying babbling" Nora said breaking down "I just want to hold my baby girl and have her respond!" Nora cried as Ren just hugged her observing his daughter Rosie Valkyrie, who was in a deep coma thanks to the Cyber Grimm.

"Rosie" he whispered tears worming their way out of their duct.

Jaune was now in the command centre drinking a cup of hot sludge the future called coffee and sighed, he had lost track of how many friends he had buried. The first casualties in this war was Velvet and her team. Velvet suffered the worse death. She was bloodied and had lost her legs and her right arm using the left to pull herself along. Next came Dove and Sky they were guarding the civilian escorts when a pair of Cyber Ursa came down upon them and tore them to pieces as they valiantly fought back he could still hear the haunting words.

"Did we do good?" Dove coughed as he looked over at his leader and Jaune

"Yeah you did good Dove" Cardin said smiling

"I'm sorry about Sky sir, I couldn't get to him in time" Dove smiled

"Just rest up, we'll get you back to fighting shape. WHERE'S THAT DAMN MEDIC!" Cardin shouted as he held Dove's hand

"Come on Dove you can do this" Russel said

"Hey Russ, do me a solid" Dove said

"What's that?" Russel said kneeling down

"Don't leave the boss behind or alone" Dove said exhaling one last time

"Dove Bronzewing gave his life so that other's could be given more time" Jaune said

"I'll kill each and every one of those bastards!" Cardin wept

"Not alone Cardin, we'll get revenge for those guys" Russel said crying as well

"I'm sorry Cardin" Jaune said walking away, but not before denting the nearest metallic object with his fist "No more! I don't want to lose anyone anymore"

Jaune was snapped to alert by a soft hand on his own, he looked up to see two pools of bright emerald staring into the abyss his eyes have become

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked

"No...I was thinking about Dove" Jaune said

"Well don't; you know you can't change anything" Pyrrha pleaded

"I know, now what's up?" Jaune asked pulling Pyrrha onto his lap

"It was about that cargo we lost, apparently it was a Schnee shipment of blank dust which we were to make into electric dust to power the generators" Pyrrha said

"What happened?" Jaune asked

"Something that shocked us, we were able to locate a camera five kilometres from the sight which showed us something we're not ready for" Pyrrha said bringing the image up

"Is that what I think it is!" Jaune exclaimed

"Yes sir, this appears to be a humanoid Cyber-Grimm" Pyrrha said

"Shit alright, try and get a network reading from one of these things next time you encounter them"  
"Network signals?" Ren asked walking in

"Weiss have deduced that these things have a wireless network like an insect's hive mind" Jaune said

"So you want to see if they have the wireless network access" Ren said

"Yeah, now any word on Yang?" Jaune asked

"Last we checked she was still in the bar" Ren said as Yang ordered another shot of tequila, before downing it in one shot. She had been here since the lost of Ruby and the disappearance of Blake

"Another one?" Junior asked as he was tending to the bar

"No, whisky this time" Yang sighed.

"Listen Blondie you're here from sun up to sun down sampling my collection. Isn't it about time to move on?" he asked cleaning a glass.

"What's the point?" Yang asked

"How about your sister's memory isn't tarnished by your lovely relationship with the whisky you just ordered" a voice said

"Piss off Bri" Yang said indicating a masked huntress who dress in mauve and black

"Oh but it's so much fun teasing the once great Yang Xiao Long" Bri taunted

"I'm still great" Yang growled standing up. "And I can take of anything you want me to!"

"Alright then, there has been sighting of a Humanoid class Cyber-Grimm we're giving it the code name Sentinel" Bri smirked

"Yang wait!" Junior said before looking over to Bri "You are not seriously suggesting that she goes up against a Sentinel?!" Junior said

"Why not?" Yang asked getting up

"Firstly, you're beyond drunk, and secondly we have never encountered them before beside minor details, like oh don't know how they came about!" Junior snapped.

"I'll be fine" Yang slurred

"I don't think you should be going" Junior said

"Too bad, I need her out there" Jaune said entering the bar

"Commander Arc?" the three asked

"Hello, nice place you have down here Junior, and I'm sorry you lost the twins" Jaune said

"Thank you sir, now what to drink?" Junior replied

"Save that drink for the after the mission!" Jaune said

"So what's up" Yang smirked

"I need you in the field, and I'm not taking no for an answer, Bri I want you to take Ren's watch" Jaune instructed

"Yes sir" Bri said waltzing off

"Come on Major Long" Jaune said

"Yes sir" Yang said reaching for her whisky

"And leave that damn drink" Jaune shouted back

"Damn it" Yang growled.

In the courtyard Jaune's team was assembling them. The team consisted of Ren, Weiss, Cardin and Sun were waiting for their leader

"Where is he? Doesn't he knows that is mission could save our assess?" Sun asked twirling his staff around in boredom

"Be patient, we left the command centre at the same time and if he isn't here then he must have a good reason" Ren said polishing his Storm Dragons while maintaining Maghild on his back.

"You're taking Nora's Hammer?" Weiss asked

"Yeah I am, I feel like it's about time they felt the Valkyrie's wrath" Ren said smiling

"I hope that it can wait, because a certain dragon wants her turn" a voice shouted out making the group turn around in shock.

"Yang?" Weiss asked

"What up Snow Angel" Yang laughed acting like herself almost

"You're on this mission?" Ren asked.

"I ordered her to" Jaune said striding out into the courtyard

"Alright what we got?" Jaune asked

"A Sentinel class Cyber Grimm in the Emerald Forest, Weiss needs it for her research into the CG Network" Ren said

"well then let's go." Jaune said leading his team into the forest

"Ruby's Hollow" Yang sighed as she saw all the red and black roses.

"She did love roses, so it shouldn't be a surprise that they're growing here" Weiss said

"I Know, I just miss her so much; you can't understand how much I miss her Weiss" Yang said hugging Weiss

"I think I have a vague feeling" Weiss said before spotting the red-yellow bicoloured Rose "But I think Ruby is still with you"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked seeing the rose that Weiss pointed to

"Red and yellow roses?" Yang said spotting several more

"That's odd, I came here yesterday' Jaune said 'could that have been from me?'

"What do you think they mean?" Yang asked

"The love between you and Ruby" Ren said as the heard footsteps from the west

"The Sentinel?" Yang asked.

"The Sentinel" Jaune nodded.

Standing there towering over the forest as a massive sleek looking android, being composed of plates of Titanium and a Dust like alloy, it could shape shift to take down any opponent, mainly foolish hunters; And right now the Beacon team was in its area.

"How are we supposed to defeat that THING!" Sun gasped.

"Weiss, can you pick up the signal from here?" Jaune asked.

"Not, its way to faint for it to be picked up by my equipment" Weiss said

"Shit, okay where would the signal be coming from

"Either the torso or the Head so don't destroy them" Weiss said

"Understood" the group said as they moved out.

"Yang take up high, Weiss try and disable its legs" Jaune said drawing his new sword and Crimson Thorn

"Yang catch" Jaune said throwing the sniper rifle to Yang, who then connected it with Rose Cutter to recreate Crescent Rose.

"Good to see the connection's holding" Weiss said analysing it to make sure it was stable.

"I've got this" Yang said

"No you don't even though you have been acting sober I'm still picking up trace amount of intoxication from you Yang" Weiss said

"Geez princess I know you want to take these things down, but lighten up a bit will you?" Yang asked

"DO I need to remind you that I'm out here to make sure that we learn about the network they've set up" Weiss said glaring at Yang

"Whatever, I'm out for revenge either get behind me or out of my way" Yang said walking over to the sentinel.

"We better go with her" Jaune said leading his team away.

Once they arrived, the massive sentinel was throwing a hammer like fist at Yang who dodged and attacked with Crescent Rose.

"Ren, we need fire power" Jaune said using Edgequaker to attack the leg. "Weiss, teach it to chill"

"ON IT!" the two said as Ren opened fire with Maghild while Weiss moved into position to use her freezing dust

"Cardin, help me sweep the legs!" Sun said

"You got it bananas" Cardin said as the pair charged the legs only for them to harden

"Shit its adapting to our attacks before we can do anything" Sun said leaping back.

"So what are we going to do?" Cardin asked

"Beat's me" Sun said

"Its heating up its body to counter my ice" Weiss said  
"I'll heat up its back" Yang said unleashing her semblance to attack its back, only for its back to be covered in a thick layer of frost.

"Shit its cooling its back, we'll have to pour more on!" Yang shouted increasing her flame's strength

"I guess it my time to turn up the chill factor!" Weiss said adding more aura to her ice powers. Jaune, Cardin and Sun were still attacking the legs which were not being damaged besides little flecks of metal

"This is useless!" Sun growled blasting away with his gunchaku.

"Keep trying!" Cardin shouted.

"We're getting nowhere with this" Weiss said as the superheated chest of the Sentinel resisted her ice powers.

"Weiss, trade places with me!" Weiss said

"Why?" Weiss asked

"JUST DO IT!" Yang said as she ran around to the front as Weiss ran around the back "Use your ice attacks now!" Yang said attacking the chest

"I got it" Weiss said unleashing a torrent of frost increasing the cold on the back, the Sentinel couldn't handle the change in temperature as quickly as it did first time and it was brought down

"TIMBER!" Yang shouted pulling Weiss out of the way

"Status report!" Jaune requested

"I'm down to my last sliver of Aura here" Cardin said as Sun, Yang and Weiss agreed.

"We're all borderline, another five minutes and we would have burnt our Aura out" Jaune said closing his scroll.

"Yang can you come here for a moment" Weiss asked

"Sure what's up?" Yang asked

"Amongst other thing I want to rip off this panel right here!" Weiss said getting her computer ready

"Got it" Yang said ripping the panel off.

"How have you been?" Weiss asked as she hooked her computer up

"Truthfully, I've been so far at into the bottle I forgot about everything I stood for and my friends. The last person that tried to get me to my senses left us and was never heard from again" Yang said "I've been the biggest bitch just thinking about myself and drowning my depression for five damn years" Yang said.

"Don't worry about it Yang, we under Whoa" Weiss said checking the data "Jaune"

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

"These things; the sentinels, you know that network I talked about, well you're looking at one of the towers" Weiss said

"Wait these things are generating the network!" Jaune said shocked.

"Yeah, but I'll need to head back to the lab, Yang" Weiss said as Yang ripped out the hard drive

"Alright we'll head back and rest up" Jaune said 'And I'll head to the past to see what I can do there'

That night Jaune laid down on his bed and gripped the Time Dust in his hand as started to doze off so he can travel back in time

"I just hope I don't wake up outside" Jaune said closing his eyes. 'See you tomorrow future world.'

"Jaune, come on man time for breakfast" Ren's distant voice said

'Good to be back'


End file.
